


I Was Made For You

by inpurifyingflame



Series: In This Place [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, mature because of discussion of more than kissing, nearly, nori/dwalin courtship, water play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpurifyingflame/pseuds/inpurifyingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hot weather is getting everybody down. Thorin discovers a courting pair under his very nose while Bofur suggests a swim to cool off. Somehow Thorin manages to get his dear Bilbo in the water but the water heats up when the clothes come off and secrets come out (nearly).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Made For You

**A/N:** Because I’m partially a lovely person and partially obsessed with this fandom I’m posting this quite close to Part 2. I saw BoTFA today and it was amazingly heartbreaking. Nevertheless I was inspired to create a happier situation. So this is a few years later and the day is very, very hot hence the swimming. It’s devastatingly hot in Australia. Title from Brandi Carlile’s ‘The Story’.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that I’m writing, nor do I wish to profit from it. It’s all just a bit of fun from a sleepy Australian girl. All mistakes are mine.

**I Was Made For You**

_2956_

“This is the hottest day yet,” Dwalin grumbled, a handkerchief mopping the circumference of his bald head, “And it’s near suppertime. Why is it so hot by the cover of darkness?”

Thorin wasn’t having it much better, his thick, greying locks not helping repel the heat that still beat down at them outside the smial despite nightfall.

“We promised Bilbo we’d get this box thorn out before supper,” Thorin said as he wiped at the sweat running down his face and cleaned his hand on his tunic, “Why anyone would create a plant that buried so far into the ground is beyond me.”

“I too wonder that,” Bilbo said cheerfully as he pottered around the smial’s entrance hall, “I’m afraid I’ve set you a task too hard.”

Thorin shook his head, a stray black lock falling into his eyes, “We’ll manage.”

Bilbo wandered up to where Thorin stood straining against the strength of the boxthorn’s roots and removed the hair from his eyes, “Supper is ready and then we’ll let the two of you get on with your own hobbies rather than my garden.”

“I hope there’s ham,” Dwalin said as he left his post on Thorin’s right and pulled off his dirty boots; a habit that had begun after a particularly muddy day in the past year.

Bilbo laughed, “There’s ham, a few greens, some cheese and biscuits. I might be able to rustle up some chicken if you want more meat.”

“Thank you Bilbo,” Thorin said gratefully and watched as Bilbo’s eyes lit up in the jumping shadows from the open door.

“Well in that case you should come in and eat,” Bilbo rested his hand on Thorin’s shoulder before letting it slide down and away.

Thorin finished as much as he could on the plant before he joined his friends in the kitchen where they were feasting heartily on supper. Thorin noted the chicken next to the ham and gave a slight snort as he sat down.

“Get it out Thorin?” Bofur asked cheerily.

Thorin, who was spooning lettuce and grated carrot onto his place, frowned, “Not entirely but we have tomorrow.”

“I actually thought of having a picnic by the river tomorrow,” Nori suggested, “Bofur has wanted a swim since the weather warmed up.”

“I won’t be swimming thank you,” Bilbo said pointedly, “We hobbits have never been much good around large bodies of water. Now a hot bath for instance...”

Thorin flushed at the immediate thought of his Bilbo taking a rather hot and soapy bath with his own body pressed up against his back.

“It’s suppertime though,” Bofur complained.

“So we’ll go tomorrow,” Nori slapped Bofur on his back with a grin, “The water won’t vanish overnight and I’ll even wager tomorrow will be warmer than today.”

“You have a bet,” Bofur’s eyes crinkled up in good humour, “For now though I think I need to get some sleep.”

“Are the hobbits wearing you out Bof?”

“Aye just a little,” Bofur winked and departed for bed.

Dwalin looked over at Nori, “Care for a pipe in the smoking room?”

“Course,” Nori said, “Thanks for the supper Bilbo.”

“Pleasure,” Bilbo said clearing plates whilst Nori and Dwalin slipped out of the kitchen, “Thorin could you give me a hand with these?”

“I’ll be back to help you,” Thorin said, “I want to ask Dwalin something about the tree.”

“I’ll be here,” Bilbo said as he grabbed his red book and headed into the parlour.

Thorin walked the east hall and oak hall and found the smoking room door slightly ajar. Despite his conscience he leaned into the shadows and listened to the conversation. Without a word exchanged Thorin strained his neck to glance into the room cautious of interrupting something that the two dwarves needed to sort out.

His eyes opened wide and Thorin watched as Dwalin cupped Nori’s face as gently as he could for such a muscular dwarf, kissing him soundly on the lips. Nori let a whimper out from the back of his throat and returned the kiss eagerly, wrapping his arms around Dwalin’s middle and let Dwalin push him back against the wall.

Thorin cleared his throat noisily and pushed the door open, letting it hit the wall with a bang before it sprang back. Dwalin and Nori jumped back in shock and they both flushed an impressive shade of red.

“Thank you uhm,” Nori mumbled as he looked at his boots, “Thank you for the advice Mister Dwalin.”

He held out his hand and Dwalin shook it with a frown on his face before Nori hurried off to his shared room with Bofur. Dwalin cast his eyes over to Thorin who was glaring.

“Stop looking at me like that,” He growled, “We haven’t done anything but kiss.”

“Are you sure you should even be doing that?”

“You’re not the king anymore, I don’t need your blessing,” Dwalin screwed his hands up into balls, “We’re also not in any dwarven kingdom so to hell with the rules. By all means we should’ve died in that battle! And we...”

Thorin placed a hand over Dwalin’s left fist, “Would it help if you had my blessing anyway?”

Dwalin looked up and he relaxed, “Really?”

“Of course but _try_ to stick to our traditions,” Thorin said, “I know we’re not in Erebor or Ered Luin...”

Thorin then laughed and drew Dwalin into a rough hug, pulling back before asking, “Are you actually in a courtship? Have you done the gift?”

“We’ve done nothing except kiss a few times in private. This was the first time that we’ve done it with others so close to us.”

“Just be careful,” Thorin warned, “You’re my friend Dwalin; it’s been so long that perhaps you’re my family. Keep yourselves pure and if you find it too hard make sure to keep things private at the very least. We don’t need news of randy dwarves around here.”

“It won’t be either of our firsts,” Dwalin explained and Thorin flushed, stalling as he made to leave the room.

“It will be with each other. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t,” Thorin gave a small smirk and left to help Bilbo in the kitchen.

“Like you wouldn’t take Mister Baggins in the entrance hall right at this moment,” Dwalin loudly hissed to a closing door.

 

* * *

 

When Bilbo and the dwarves exited Bag End the next afternoon he found a mangled box thorn plant against his smoking bench. He found Thorin’s eyes and looked pointedly over at the plant. When he returned his gaze Thorin just shrugged with a small grin and they set off.

“You’re practically bursting with energy Bofur,” Bilbo said fondly as they walked the path down to Bilbo’s advised place by the river.

“I haven’t had a decent swim in many years,” Bofur said and squinted in the sunlight, “I see the water!”

“Not in your clothes!” Nori shouted but Bofur had run off and splashed into the shallow water, “You’re such a child.”

Dwalin went to grab his hand but thought better of it and let Nori go off to deal with Bofur who was floating on his back in the shallows fully-clothed. Nori let up all pretences and joined his friend. Bilbo chose a place under a lovely willow tree and spread out the blanket while Thorin and Dwalin unpacked the two baskets they hauled from Bag End.

The blanket was nearly set when the wet pair returned and Bofur said, “I packed a spare change of clothes.”

“That’s good to know,” Dwalin smirked as Bofur and Nori stripped off down to their undershorts, laying their clothes over nearby logs so they could dry.

The small company enjoyed the sunshine, Thorin and Dwalin stripping down underclothes. Bilbo huffed and unbuttoned his shirt, rolling up his trousers. Bofur was practically writhing with excitement and tapped his foot in rhythmic impatience against the ground.

“Oh go on Bofur,” Bilbo said cheerfully as he stretched towards the sky, “I’m afraid you’ll burst at the seams.”

“Thanks Bilbo,” Bofur said and went running down to the river.

By the time Bofur reached the water he had no clothes on at all and Bilbo chuckled. He poured another glass of mead and took a sip while Dwalin and Nori organised to tidy up and go down for a swim themselves.

“Are you going Bilbo?” Thorin asked but Bilbo shook his head.

“I’m afraid I can’t swim too well,” Bilbo explained, “I know the basics, enough to stop me from drowning but I’d rather avoid that.”

“Oh come on Mister Baggins,” Thorin nudged Bilbo and nearly knocked him off balance however the contents of his glass were not so lucky, “Sorry, sorry.”

Bilbo shook his head with a small smile, “Perhaps a swim would be beneficial now that I’ve no drink.”

“I’m so sorry,” Thorin apologised once more, mopping up the mead from the mat and Bilbo’s legs.

Bilbo sighed, “Thorin I forgave you a long time ago. I’ve told you never to apologise to me again, for anything.”

Thorin paused in his movements, “Yet I keep making a mess of things.”

“This is a mess that can be cleaned up with hot soapy water and a washing line.”

Thorin grinned as he drew back from Bilbo, “I’ll be sure to remember that.”

“As you should,” Bilbo said with an air of finality, “Are we going swimming or not? This is your one chance to get me in the water in this weather.”

“As you wish,” Thorin smirked and stripped off completely in Bilbo’s darting gaze, “Are you ready Master Baggins?”

“Ready for wha...?”

Bilbo didn’t have a chance to finish responding as Thorin hauled him up on his muscular shoulders and strode down to the riverbank with one purpose. Bilbo had only time to gather his breath before Thorin jumped into the depths holding tight to Bilbo’s waist. They emerged with gasping breaths and Bilbo whacked Thorin around the head.

“Thorin I’m fully dressed!” Bilbo said breathlessly as he fiddled with his shirt only to be batted away by Thorin.

“Let me help,” Thorin whispered and Bilbo let out a small whimper at Thorin’s hands playing with his buttons, “Are you comfortable swimming in your breeches or would you prefer your underclothes?”

“My b-breeches are fine,” Bilbo mumbled and he kicked through the water to reach the shore to lay out his top, “I can dry out my trousers before we walk back.”

Bilbo felt very odd being bare-chested in Hobbiton, having only experienced bathing without private chambers whilst on the road and in the wilderness. Even at Beorn’s he was able to bath behind screens. Nevertheless he drew himself up and plunged back into the water once he was sure his shirt would dry.

“Feeling better Bilbo?” Bofur asked from where he lay reclined on a fallen tree in the water.

“I think not,” Bilbo replied and watched as Thorin drifted over to him.

“Take my hand,” Thorin instructed, “And kick with your feet.”

Bilbo followed his instructions, feeling the hair on his feet follow his patterns underwater.

“You never had any problems when we were travelling,” Nori said as he treaded water by Dwalin.

“I tended to stick to the shallows,” Bilbo called back and whimpered when Thorin turned him on his back.

“Apart from the barrels,” Nori joked before he screamed as Dwalin lifted him up in his naked glory and tossed him into the water.

He watched as Nori and Dwalin played a rough and tumble game in the water before they left to dry off. Bofur left the water not soon after. The three dwarves then started up a game of jumping to see who could perform the best trick.

“Come and jump,” Bofur shouted as he leapt off the river bank and into the water, his ripples making it over to where Thorin and Bilbo were safely at.

Dwalin landed his jump and Thorin gave him a talking to about splashing too close to others. Bilbo laughed and swam over to the bank where he pulled himself up while Thorin’s attention was otherwise occupied.

“Look out Thorin!” Nori shouted.

Thorin barely looked up when he saw a hobbit flying through the air and Bilbo landed with a splash within a foot of Thorin. Thorin yelped as a wave of water went over him and Bilbo surfaced with a grin.

“Oh that’s it!” Thorin said and sent water splashing into Bilbo’s face.

The other three dwarves joined in the game of water wars with Dwalin admitting defeat and climbing out to drive off in the sun that worked its way through the sky. Bilbo drifted off to float on his back and watched a few sparse clouds change shape. He felt strong hands touch his back to keep him afloat and Bilbo let his body relax.

“Bilbo? Are you asleep?” Thorin’s rough voice startled Bilbo out of his daydreams.

“Just dreaming,” Bilbo explained and felt Thorin’s hands leave him unexpectedly, “Thorin!”

Bilbo’s body became vertical and he kicked and spluttered to keep himself afloat. Thorin just laughed and took Bilbo’s body, pressing it to his own, as they swam across the river.

“I never thanked you for getting that confounded plant out, Thorin,” Bilbo said as they paddled to shore.

“You never need to thank me,” Thorin replied, flushing, “I think I might go and dry off.”

 

* * *

 

Nori was busy redressing by the reeds with Bofur when Bilbo finally came out of the water buzzing with satisfaction of a nice day in the water.

“I think I will gift him tonight,” Dwalin said quietly to Thorin as Bilbo dried himself off.

Thorin nodded, “Good. So an official courtship?”

“Didn’t think I’d live long enough to see it,” Dwalin joked and Bilbo looked at him with furrowed brows.

“A courtship? You mean like wooing?”

“An actual courtship where I give a gift of intent,” Dwalin said, “Hobbits must have different ways.”

“We give flowers and food and little treasures as gifts but not for any purpose other than giving a treat,” Bilbo explained, “But that’s while we escort in the beginning, you know, asking them to places. When we’re wooing we don’t have courting so far as traditions or purity. Some like it of course but many tend to forget that one.”

“What about pregnancy?” Thorin asked, his neck feeling uncomfortably hot despite being bare.

“There are herbs for that,” Bilbo said, “And other methods. As I have no need for such products I don’t know a lot about it.”

“So you escort and then you woo?”

Bilbo laughed, “Not so formally. Say if Thorin was a hobbit...”

Thorin’s face turned as red as his neck.

“...and I was interested in him then I would maybe get him flowers that have a romantic meaning or ask if I could escort him to the Green Dragon. After we’ve gotten to know each other we’d perhaps start little physical things, introduce each other to our families if Thorin was also interested in me.”

“So what happens then?” Dwalin couldn’t help but ask as he watched Thorin’s jaw become tense.

Bilbo sighed and slipped his shirt over his head, “Then I’d go about wooing him which is working up to asking him to marry me, showing him I could pamper him and show off my skills.”

“Are you alright Thorin?”

Bofur’s voice caught Bilbo off guard and he looked over at Thorin who was now a lovely mixture of red and purple.

“Oh you’ve been burnt by the sun,” Bilbo looked at Thorin in pity, “I’ve got a soothing paste back at Bag End. You’ll have to rub that into your skin a few times before you go to sleep tonight.”

“I’m just fine,” Thorin replied as he let out a large breath and gulped air back in.

He lay down on his towel on the grass beside the river and focused on his breathing. Thorin tried to avoid thinking about the hobbit who had collapsed beside him and they lay in the quiet.

Music started up and Thorin lifted his head to see Dwalin playing a violin and Bofur handling a clarinet. Nori brought back Bilbo’s shirt for which the hobbit was grateful. Thorin watched with a soft grin as Nori lay on the ground perpendicular to Dwalin and put his head into Dwalin’s lap with closed eyes. Dwalin glanced down and beamed as he continued to play.

“Thorin?”

“Bilbo?”

Bilbo turned on his side and rested his head on a hand, “Where is your One?”

Thorin gave a deep breath, “He is often right in front of me, other times a little farther away.”

“Like a ghost?” Bilbo asked curiously and Thorin snorted.

“No he is very real.”

Bilbo wondered for a moment, “Oh, Bofur? Or someone in the Blue Mountains or Erebor?”

“No, no,” Thorin laughed, “Not Bofur. He is a hobbit.”

Bilbo’s eyes widened, “Oh, he’s a hobbit! Why not court him then?”

“Why indeed,” Thorin murmured and watched as Bilbo smiled that blinding smile he loved so much, “Why indeed.”

 

 


End file.
